MacGyver TrekThe Beginning
by kayirons
Summary: First of the MacGyverStar Trek Crossover series involving the original Enterprise.-An Accident in testing a craft with scientific technology sends MacGyver into the 23rd Century.


Disclaimer- Read the Author's Note

MacGyver Trek

Year -1987-

It was morning at the Phoenix Foundation as MacGyver went inside to work that day Pete Thornton Looked. "MacGyver glad to see you."

"What makes you say that?" MacGyver asked.

Pete said. "Well for your information we're going to test something, I thought you would be interested in it of course it could mean a prototype high tech aircraft."

"An aircraft huh?" MacGyver said Pete said. "The problem is I don't have anyone to test it which leaves one person I can count on."

MacGyver looked at Pete and knew it MacGyver said. "No not me."

"Of course you're the one that can figure out how to work it." Pete said. "So I want you to test this aircraft don't worry I know you can figure out how to solve problems."

"That's what I'm afraid of alright I'll test the aircraft." MacGyver said.

Pete smiled. "Good then be ready to suit up to head for Edwards AFB and Mac I want you to be careful we don't know how this aircraft will respond."

"Thanks for the warning Pete." MacGyver said with sarcasm.

Two hours later Pete took MacGyver out to the hanger one of the men showed up. "Peter Thornton." "Yes this is MacGyver he's here to test our experimental plane." Pete said.

"I figured he'd choose you, what I heard you're the best man that can pilot this aircraft which is the GX-2. You maybe surprised."

MacGyver smiled Pete said. "Well MacGyver good luck."

"Thanks Pete I just don't like G forces." MacGyver got onboard the aircraft and after a while the plane took off. MacGyver figured out the aircraft's limitations and the amount of power as it would hit top spead, the man wore a special suit since the aircraft was designed to go more than just 80 thousand feet. MacGyver pulled on the stick as the plane arrived at the most unusual altitude.

MacGyver looked at all the systems and was curious about one of the system's top-secret equipment as he was testing it after given the okay and the aircraft went extremely fast into space he looked. "Pete you never told me this thing can go into space." –Part of the experiment that's hyperspace something that we have developed that may improve space travel. -

MacGyver nodded. "Wow but not this fast."

-MacGyver you're breaking up.- However something went wrong with the hyperspace equipment as it created a shockwave followed by a wormhole in front of the plane MacGyver looked ahead. "I don't believe this." However the cabin pressure was getting lower as MacGyver began to blackout completely while the plane went through the wormhole and vanished without a trace.

-The 23rd Century-

The Enterprise was enroute to pick up the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, Captain Kirk who was the commander of the vessel was relaxing and nervous since Sarek was also Spock's father. Kirk asked. "Well Spock you ready to see your parents again?"

"More or less captain." Spock said as the ship was still on course.

The wormhole appeared again spitting out the GX-2 the plane was drifting into far reaches of space, as MacGyver remained out cold, the pressure and the fuel was drained.

McCoy was on the bridge as Spock reported from the sensors. "Captain we have an object, it appears to be a 20th Century aircraft."

Kirk looked. "What?" he went over to him. Spock said. "I am also reading a human life form appears to be unconscious at the moment no fuel or environmental readings."

"This aircraft couldn't have gotten here on purpose and no aircraft can travel through space. Well let's get the tractor beam and get the pilot onboard." The captain explained.

McCoy said. "Another patient."

The ship had the tractor beam on the GX-2 MacGyver finally came around he looked around. "Pete can you hear me?" MacGyver looked ahead. "What's that?"

He noticed the ship's markings stating USS Enterprise, this was more likely the same type writing as in the first space shuttle built but never used, even though the name started in the open water but not like this. '1701 USS Enterprise where am I, whatever it is made from earth that means that I've gone into the future. But where?' the man went out again though his lifesigns was getting back to normal

The tractor beam brought the crippled aircraft onboard as Kirk waited McCoy climbed up towards the aircraft to the cockpit, opened it and he used the tricorder on the unconscious man. "The pilot's alive very much. Let's get him into sick bay."

Later MacGyver was examined Spock stared at him along with Kirk while the ship remained underway. McCoy looked around. "Who ever he is, not from around here."

"How he got here is beyond me chances are he may know so much about this time frame." Kirk said Spock was sensing some kind of thought pattern MacGyver came around and asked. "Pete?"

Kirk looked at Spock as MacGyver sat up he looked around Kirk smiled. "Hello."

"Hi." MacGyver said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the 23rd Century wherever you came from." Kirk said. McCoy said. "Welcome. You are?"

"Name's MacGyver I work for the Phoenix Foundation the current year is 1987." MacGyver said. Kirk said. "So Mr. MacGyver how did you get here surely no aircraft can get into space even time travel."

"It's a long story." MacGyver said. "The short version of it was I was chosen to test the aircraft."

McCoy nodded. "Well you are healthy so at least that's good news how are you keeping healthy?"

"Always eating healthy." MacGyver asked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Doctor McCoy Leonard McCoy this is James Kirk the ship's captain and that's Mr. Spock." The doctor told MacGyver who stared at Spock. "We don't see many aliens very often, of course the only time was on a sci-fi series like Alien Nation."

Spock said. "I am honored to meet you." "We may get you back but we're going to transport his father an ambassador to a conference which is light years away so you might want to get comfortable." Kirk said.

"Whoa." MacGyver got up and said. "An ambassador."

McCoy asked. "Are you going to keep this confidential?" "Yeah even the technology that the Phoenix Foundation develops has to remain confidential so I wouldn't tell a soul even my friends." MacGyver said.

Kirk nodded. "Good then you will be allowed on the bridge."

Spock agreed MacGyver said. "Thank you sir." He walked out though he was no longer in his flight suit but also in his other clothing found in the jet. Kirk led the man into the turbolift and held on to the handle. "Bridge." The lift responded MacGyver said. "Incredible."

"So how could a nice man like you be called MacGyver." "It's a long story, my friends often call me Mac. You got a nice ship." "You're in the 23rd century and I do not know how I'm going to send you back since you know the future."

MacGyver remembered that he didn't have to learn of the future to be scientifically smart. "What if I didn't know the future?"

"I have no clue." Jim said while the two went on the bridge Sulu looked. "Are we underway?" "Yes return to the current heading, this is Mr. Sulu." "A Japanese and a Russian working together so nothing is impossible, and of course an alien." "Two actually the ambassador is Spock's father."

Spock nodded as MacGyver smiled. "I suppose like father like son." "I do not understand that phrase." "Well looks are almost the same." Mac told Spock who cocked his eyebrow. Uhura said. "Welcome aboard sir." "Thank you, Captain may I ask you?"

"Sure." Jim said.

"I want to find out how the equipment in the jet malfunctioned it shouldn't have caused such a shockwave, Pete said it would be safer to experiment with but I wasn't too sure in the beginning." MacGyver said.

"Who is Pete?" "Peter Thornton my boss and also my friend." MacGyver said.

"You're not interested in knowing the future are you?" Kirk said. "Usually people from the 20th Century rather exploit the future." "Do you mean the fact that I would like to find out about my future, is that how you describe it?"

"Well yeah." Jim said. Spock said. "Captain I do not believe that Mr. MacGyver is interested however I do sense a more logical man." "The one thing I learned through experiences is never expect too much." MacGyver said. "Now may I investigate my own problems?" "Sure." Jim said. "But how are you going to get home is the question?"

MacGyver smiled. "I'll figure it out. I'll find my way around." "Just be careful." The captain said as MacGyver walked into the Turbolift. Jim went to Spock when his eye sort of blinked a bit. "Spock see what you can find out about the Phoenix Foundation I want to find out more about this MacGyver, even though he isn't interested in the future, there's something about him that really differs us and those of his own time frame." "Yes Captain I will search every file in the ship's databanks."

Meanwhile MacGyver was strolling through the corridor since he had already figured out where everything was. Including tools that he may require. Though Sarek who boarded the vessel since MacGyver was in sickbay came out into the hallway noticing MacGyver who saw him and stopped. The Vulcan ambassador asked. "Sir do you know where Kirk is?"

MacGyver stood there. "On the Bridge all I know."

The man went to MacGyver who faced what appeared to be almost a cold star, he never faced anyone like Sarek before even in full Vulcan clothing, in fact he never even faced a real alien before as Sarek asked MacGyver out of curiosity. "Do you dress like this always?"

MacGyver looked at his usual outfit complete with a brown jacket. "Yeah my name's MacGyver and you must be." "Sarek, I am honored to meet you, and may I remind you that my wishes must be respected. Kirk and I may not settle our disagreement that occurred after the surgery."

Mac smiled and said. "Believe me I would have that too with some people." "Of course we shall meet again Mr. MacGyver." The Vulcan walked off without saying another word. MacGyver decided to wait until he learned of his situation before his real plan.

Jim went and met with McCoy after being called into sickbay as the doctor spoke to him about his analysis. "I did some tests on our guest while he was here including some DNA information, and it seems we don't have to teach him anything." "How can you be so sure?" Kirk said. "MacGyver could be some alien."

"He's human there's no alien or scientific explanation for what I found this is one man that will surprise us somehow, I don't know how he survived the 20th century with a mind like this one." McCoy said. "I don't know what he uses it for."

"Was he armed at all?" "Only with gray type tape, Matches and some pocket knife that I never seen before he still has them, I don't know what he uses those things for."

"If he has a brilliant mind, why not carry what humans call a gun?"

"I can explain that." MacGyver walked in Kirk looked. "I thought you were going to check your jet." "My situation first, I learned a long time ago that if I have to survive situations is to know how to deal with them, even with resources that's there for me to use and try to fit in without arousing suspicion before I complete even one assignment that's how I work and the one thing I can tell you is I hate guns, killing is not my favorite thing to do."

Jim thought for a minute. 'For a man who seems to have some brains, he doesn't like to kill. What can he do to survive?'

Spock came inside the sickbay. "Captain?"

Kirk and McCoy watched the science officer. "I was able to get any data you requested." "Let's go in the briefing room, I believe Mr. MacGyver would like some answers himself."

"You mean you went into the Phoenix Foundation's records?" "We don't know, I decided to make that request due to concerns. Either the information can be a ruse to deceive us. There had been people that have tricked us."

MacGyver nodded. "I understand that."

Pete Thornton was talking on the phone. "No sign of the aircraft, he should have been back by now, you mean he's gone, as in really missing?" Pete was feeling like he was having a heart attack the aircraft was not only missing but his friend as well. "Well let me know what you've got."

Nikki Carpenter was waiting in Pete's office the Supervisor hung up and said. "Not only the GX-2 is missing but MacGyver is as well, but how, that experiment was proven safe."

Nikki said. "Well if it was proven safe then how did the hyperspace engine malfunction?" "The only person that can tell us that is MacGyver and he's missing, unless." Pete said.

"What is it?" "The Space shuttle that was up there from NASA did report a shockwave unlike any other and porthole that was created after that, where the aircraft was located." Pete was getting the idea, maybe he was missing but in another universe. "No way." Pete said. "It can't be."

"What is it Pete do you have an idea?" Nikki asked.

Pete stood up and went to Nikki. "We should keep this confidential, if it's what I think it is, MacGyver is in another time frame and the past isn't even altered. So he must have gone somewhere in the future. We invented time travel and didn't know it."

"Where in the future?" Nikki asked. "Where in the future is he?"

Pete said. "I doubt we'll ever know if he's in the future how many years?"

Nikki said. "I wish we did have a prophet working with us they'd tell us exactly where MacGyver is."

Pete looked at Nikki. "Or we can reopen one of Einsteins most kept secret projects, Philadelphia for example if we can locate the aircraft's beacon. I don't know how we're going to find him. I'm as worried as you are. What if he can't come back and how long before he can get home." Pete said. As he looked up and out the window as he said. "MacGyver wherever you are be careful."

In the Briefing room onboard the ship everyone was having a meeting. "So your real name is Angus MacGyver actually." "I rather be called MacGyver, I'm not crazy about that name." MacGyver said.

"According to the Phoenix Foundation files that you do have some kind of ability nothing like we've seen, the problem is that when we make a time travel we'd end up damaging the ship until we can perfect the possibility." "By that time something bad can happen."

Spock told him. "However there has not been any repercussion of the time even if the historical files did state you have saved lives more than you believe and that they often required your help."

Jim said. "I'm afraid that until we can figure out how we're going to get you home, you may have to stay here for some time I don't know how long." "Great I'm three hundred years from home and I'm told that I couldn't go back until it can be figured out.."

"The last time we timed traveled was in the late 60's with Captain John Christopher when he nearly destroyed our ship and risked our chances of getting back to our time and time travel can create problems on the ship."

MacGyver remembered the name well he got to meet him during a most dangerous assignment. "I met him one time, he never mentioned aliens though, any word on his son?"

"You know him?" Spock asked. MacGyver nodded

McCoy asked. "How?" "Well, we had to rescue a downed pilot from a secret base prison in Afghanistan where I had to help take down a nuclear weapons facility as well, Christopher was Colonel at the time and he asked me to also locate this pilot and Christopher was the one that accompanied me during that time, his son was in college at the time."

Kirk smiled. "You get to meet all kinds of people in your line of work." "Yes." MacGyver said. "That's how it seems for me."

Spock said. "If you do return to your time, do not tell Shawn this but he will be the first to head a probe to Saturn."

MacGyver thought it was neat a man like John would raise a well-gifted son. "I always thought Shawn would be well educated, but not like that."

Jim nodded. "Nice to meet someone who has such a connection. But I told you it will be sometime before we get you back. So I suggest you make yourself at home we'll give you guest quarters. Spock would you assist Mr. MacGyver to his guest quarters?"

The first officer nodded as the two walked out. McCoy asked. "Are you sure, what if his family is worried about him?" "We'll have to take the chance, MacGyver for now is a resident until we can figure a way we can make the time travel safely, remember what happened last time we had this?"

"How can I forget we had no way of coming back and we had a visitor named John Christopher which did prove that we can't do anything until it's figured out." The Doctor said. "MacGyver to me is a nice man, I never met a stranger with so much decency I can tell he has that."

Kirk said. "I noticed it too."

"So you and your father had disagreements." MacGyver said while he settled into his guest quarters. "Correct." Spock said. "My father had opposed to my decision to join Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Academy the arguments continued until it was final, as a results our silence started."

MacGyver thought and said. "I remember when my mother died the only family I had left was my grandfather and he was the only living relative I had, he often avoided me." "According to your records you also lost your father and your grandmother."

MacGyver nodded. "Of course that was until I decided to visit Harry one time."

Spock faced the man and said. "It appears we both have something in common." "Not really, you have a father and a mother take my advice Mr. Spock. Don't always avoid them because part of you tells you to do so." MacGyver told him. "They're the only living relatives you've got, I blamed myself for the fact that I wasn't there for my mother the day she had that stroke and died. Don't you ever walk away from the fact that they love you more than anything else in the world, and always appreciate them it was a lesson I had to learn that day for the rest of my life."

Spock cocked his eyebrow after hearing what MacGyver told him, he never heard a human tell him some things that even Mr. Spock never understood. "You have more decency than I have anticipated. I have underestimated you I will consider what you have said." The Vulcan departed as MacGyver looked around. _"Nice place, not like anything I'm used to, of course who would live in a houseboat."_

Pete was working with one of the lead scientists to figure out the second prototype hyperspace engine. "It shouldn't have malfunctioned where it can create that big of a shockwave." "Well it did, and if we can determine what it did, maybe we can find MacGyver." Pete said. "I'm worried about him having to deal with weirdoes wherever he is."

"I'm working as best I could, but if anyone can determine what happened, that would be MacGyver. I wish we did have a skilled Prophet to tell us exactly where MacGyver is." The scientist said.

"There is one I think we can use, he is the one that can locate him like he did to locate the wreckage of the GX-1." Pete said. "Starkoss is in LA, he recently came in for time realizing that he can conceal his ability, and probably we can talk with him and hopefully he can determine where MacGyver would be."

Nikki who was with Pete said. "Of course, if he can locate an airplane he could locate MacGyver." "And we may have an idea to make sure, he's alright by any chance."

MacGyver who was almost asleep was concerned about Pete Thornton, like he has been in the past. The man got up from the bed and went to the window looking at the stars. "_Sometimes when you are far away from home, there are always times that friends have to let each other know that they're alright, but in my case I'm three hundred years in the future where my friends are long dead. Somehow I wish I hadn't been on that plane."_

Somewhere in some station, which was far from the Enterprise, a conspiracy was about to be underway. "So you're saying we're going to go after Sarek." "Not just Sarek, their guest we have a spy onboard that told us about this MacGyver, I want you two to capture them and bring them to me. The man said he doesn't use weapons and that makes him an easy target for making the federation pay for what they did to me. Five years of prison time to be exact. We'll do this our way." A Villain told his six henchmen. Of course like Murdoc or any of MacGyver's enemies would, this man would underestimate the opponent."

Spock went inside his Father's quarters. "Father?" "My son." Sarek said. "I have some regrets." He looked at Spock. "You are still my son."

"I was aware of that, though it was my decision that caused a barrier between us, you are still my father. Our guest MacGyver told me what I have not realized, that you and mother still love me for who I am." Spock explained to his father.

"I know who you are." Sarek told Spock. "You are my son I regret a lot of issues that created the barrier between us, it was the Vulcan regulations that created this barrier and I cannot reverse that. The reason for this was we learn to control more than our emotions. Do you wish to stay with Starfleet?"

"Yes Father, I wish to learn all I can."

The ambassador gave a nod. "Then it is done. Now I suspect that Kirk needs you." Spock prepared to leave. "and Spock."

Spock stopped and looked at his Father who said. "Be careful my son."

"You too father." Spock told him as he walked off. Sarek thought. 'MacGyver spoke of peace, perhaps he can be useful.'

MacGyver prepared his knife, Duct tape and of course matches to locate his jet the man walked out of the guest quarters, perhaps he could figure out how he can contact the Phoenix Foundation. However two lights appeared ahead of him. _"Tell me I'm dreaming." _ MacGyver backed up as more lights appeared behind him that included two figures armed with weapons as he felt a familiar object. A barrel of a weapon. The two lights infront were replaced by henchmen; one of them looked at MacGyver. "So you must be MacGyver."

"Who are you?" MacGyver asked them.

"We won't tell you, the more you know the more we kill you." One of the henchmen signaled his man behind MacGyver as he pulled out a hypo. MacGyver was grabbed by the other as the hypo was placed on his arm. The man pushed the injector. MacGyver felt the drug taking effect as he lost consciousness. "Good, he won't know where we'll take him now the ambassador."

Sarek strolled down the hallway to look for MacGyver, he felt that he can use MacGyver to help with the conference that may end a possible war between worlds. The Vulcan sensed trouble as he looked around. Two men stood there armed with weapons. "We disabled the ships security systems and set to render the ship useless." "What have you done?"

"Nothing yet."

A Phaser hit the ambassador and stunned him. The two went over to him and injected the drug that was used on MacGyver. The two vanished with their prisoner back on their ship. Sarek was put inside the room where MacGyver was still out cold.

The Lead Villain walked inside. "Perfect and you got the unarmed man, MacGyver, I don't think they will be trouble but we'll take them where they will be less bother some."

The Enterprise was rendered inoperable. Spock looked around. "Captain we appear to be losing power."

Everyone on the bridge faced Spock. "That's impossible."

-Captain this is Kyle security indicates two people missing, MacGyver and Sarek.- "What, why MacGyver?"

"Perhaps because MacGyver is unarmed." Spock said. "And anyone can take advantage of that." "We have to find them." Kirk said. "That man has helped a lot of people we will find our friends."

The man that Pete called walked into the office. Starkoss smiled and said. "Mr. Thornton I got your message and came as soon as I could." "Thank you sir we have a man that's missing, we hope you can find him. It's MacGyver."

The man remembered MacGyver the man who helped save his life from the Russians, he said. "The man that saved my life, I'd return the favor what can I do." "At least help us to get through to him, or find him after all you are a Psychic aren't you?"

"Very much." The man sat down. Nikki said. "Please find him." "No good Deed should go un-rewarded." The man got a picture of MacGyver as he concentrated carefully. "I see a universe full of planets and stars being explored, and an earth ship namely called USS Enterprise."

Pete said. "An Enterprise." "Like a space shuttle."

"The Ship capable of carrying 430 people across space, MacGyver is three hundred years in the future."

Pete dropped his jaw. "No way a shockwave can get anyone that far in the future. In fact not even one time machine can do that." "I sense trouble, MacGyver has been abducted by villains." "Mac." Pete said. "Probably they know that he never used a gun in his life." "They do."

Pete said. "I hope he can get out, they don't know MacGyver."

Two henchmen had MacGyver and Sarek both tied up to chairs MacGyver was coming around, the lead villain noticed the man waking up. "Mr. MacGyver if that's your name?"

Sarek came around MacGyver looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I am not telling you who am, I'm sure you know by now that you would wish you had a weapon. We took advantage of it so that we can make the federation do as we say. I'm not going back to that prison planet. I was to become captain until one captain namely Kirk, fouled up my plans. They will do what I say."

Sarek asked him. "Why MacGyver?" "Simple we like easy prey and don't try to escape, otherwise my two henchmen will kill you. No witnesses. Come on they won't be causing trouble." The group headed out. Sarek cocked his eyebrow as the men stood out. "Make sure they don't escape otherwise you kill them." "Yes sir." The two guardmen stood there by the door as the others got on their ship and left.

MacGyver pulled abit. Sarek said. "So MacGyver, you speak of peace when you spoke with my son." "Yes in some ways, so let me guess you too bring peace." "Yes but not always successful. Why did they conspire to abduct you?"

"Simple, I don't like to use guns and they took advantage of that." "Aww I see."

MacGyver wasn't one to give up as he looked around for anything he can use, of course this was the 23rd century, and probably any ideas would be useless unless, there are some 20th century ingredient, the man felt the bonds holding the hands together. Sarek looked behind him. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to figure a way out of here and somehow take out those guards the bonds are almost plastic; hard plastic."

"Nothing you have seen, according to Spock and others you are from the 20th century."

"Yes and nothing is like anything I've seen before except through where I work. think you can reach inside my right pocket?"

"Yes." Sarek said.

"There's an object if they didn't take it." Mac told Sarek who said. "And I should get it." "Yes hurry."

Sarek searched through MacGyver's pocket and felt a smooth metallic object. "This?" "That's the one." The man felt relieved as Sarek pulled the object out it was MacGyver's swiss army knife the type that had a lot of tools in one item. MacGyver took the knife from the Vulcan's hand, opened and locked the big knife, touched the blade on the strap that held the two and then started working it until it snapped. Both men were freed MacGyver stood up and noticed Sarek trying to get up. MacGyver went to the ambassador. "Hang on." He grabbed Sarek who looked up. "MacGyver." "Don't say it, we're both getting out of here, you're probably just as stubborn as a man I know."

Sarek got his strength back as MacGyver helped him get up. Sarek cocked his eyebrow. "Very impressive, but the guards." "Relax." MacGyver said. "First we have to look around and see what we can find."

The Villain held his weapon at Kirk who said. "I thought you were behind this." "Yes, and your two friends are at stake, including one that's probably wishing he had a weapon with him."

"MacGyver." Kirk said. "If you harm that man, and Sarek, I'll never do what you say." "You will for the lives of your crew wouldn't you."

It got Kirk as he said. "You will be responsible for bringing our friends back."

"Same old Kirk, think about human life than power nothing is more important than power."

Pete was inside his office. Nikki said. "Pete you haven't slept since MacGyver's been gone." "You would do the same Nikki if your husband was missing or a loved one. We found MacGyver, but how do I know we can contact him, if he is in the future it's a time frame where more space travel is more than just a possibility, the knowing of what's out there waiting to be explored. Including new friends, no matter who they are." Pete told Nikki. "Hopefully he'll be willing to stay for time."

"Pete are you nuts?"

"No." Pete said. "I'll let him make the decision."

MacGyver went to the door Sarek went towards him. "There are two guards."

"Yes." MacGyver said as he examined the door. Sarek went with him. "Perhaps if you have strength you can render them unconscious." "No." MacGyver said as he noticed chemicals on the table. "These are similar to the ones in my century the ingredients are as close to making an explosive to take out the door." "How can you make an explosive out of these ingredients?"

Mac located a jar. From what he understood the station was built in the early twenty first century, which proved that certain things in his time still existed. MacGyver found some alcohol. MacGyver gave a nod. "Perfect I need a piece from your robe I can get some good use out of them."

Sarek said. "Of course whatever resources you need." The Vulcan tore fabric from his robe as MacGyver started making explosives out of the ingredients. MacGyver pulled out duct tape. "What is that?" "Duct tape, always have it with me." the man got enough ingredients to make a door buster and probably take out the guards. He began soaking the fabric strips with the alcohol. "What does that do?"

"Well alcohol burns so I can have a fuse."

Sarek cocked his eyebrow the man taped the homemade fuse on the jar and found a place on the door where he can place the jar where the explosion would take effect on the door. MacGyver used duct tape to attach the jar to the location and set the fuse carefully. "It can burn through the tape and hopefully it will knock out our friends at the same time." "Whatever happens, I will not hold you responsible."

MacGyver nodded as he searched his pockets and pulled out a match. "A wooden object." MacGyver struck the match on the wall, fire lit up while the man lit the fuse. Sarek cocked his eyebrow. "Move." MacGyver said as he and the ambassador went to another section to protect themselves.

The two guards were curious. "What is going on in there?" the two went to the door to see what was happening. However the fire got close to the tape, the chemicals and a reaction started as the jar and the door exploded crashing into the two guards knocking them outcold.

MacGyver stood up. "Wow."

Sarek stood up seeing what has occurred as a result he spoke to MacGyver. "That is incredible, your mind works differently." "They won't be out for long." MacGyver went to the two guards and used Duct tape to tie the guards up. He grabbed the weapons. Sarek said. "We must go." "I agree, I hate to stay when our friends are in trouble." The two ran down the hallway Sarek noticed a part of the station that turned out to be a hanger. "MacGyver."

MacGyver looked out there. "That's." "A Shuttle Craft, that maybe our way out of here." "Those two are more likely to try to escape." The men went inside the hanger as MacGyver looked around the shuttle craft and opened a compartment. "Well the only thing it has is a burnt wire we need something to carry a current."

"How?"

MacGyver remembered his ID, the man pulled it out and it had a paper clip the man pulled it out. "What is that?" "A wonderful paper clip more times than one, it's gotten me out of a jam." Mac began unbending the paper clip and attached the two wires to the metal object. Sarek said. "That has to work I am positive." "You are a man of wonders."

The Vulcan nodded. "But we must depart my son's life is." "In danger I know." MacGyver said. "The problem is we're too far away." Sarek took some supplies from a storage closet not far from the hanger if needed including objects that MacGyver may require from one of the rooms and went to the shuttle. "I thought perhaps we may need these for any of your ideas."

MacGyver felt Sarek was getting into the game of ideas, which MacGyver had played the whole time he has been a secret agent. Although he missed being one when it came to having a career choice. Later Sarek was working with the controls knowing how a Shuttle flies. The Shuttlecraft began moving forward and into space. Sarek said. "The idea worked we are out."

MacGyver said. "And we have to locate the Enterprise, of course." MacGyver Snapped his fingers." "MacGyver?"

"My plane has a device installed incase it ended up missing they called it a homing signal, and if it is there then we can locate it and the ship at the same time." "Yes." Sarek said thinking. "But how?"

"Leave that to me all I have to do is build a receiver out of these spare parts and use my watch as a direction finder.." MacGyver found where tools were kept in the shuttle craft and pulled them out including wiring that the shuttle wouldn't even use he pulled out the parts that wouldn't be needed as he started making a receiver. Sarek decided to help him, unknown to Mac the Vulcan was enjoying this since Logic was the Vulcan way. MacGyver had to use certain metal points. "These people saved my life, and I'm going to return the favor."

Sarek heard what MacGyver said, he didn't have the heart to tell MacGyver his feelings about Kirk but he had a question. "MacGyver I wish to ask you."

MacGyver looked at him. "What's that?" "Why did you not bother to leave me in the room when you had a chance for escape, you knew how to get out."

MacGyver thought and said. "Maybe because it's my nature, I wasn't going to leave you behind not before I get a chance to know you and you have a son."

The Ambassador heard those words. "Those are words I never heard from a human, perhaps because not many are as decent as you are. I have sensed that decency is often ignored by the human history."

MacGyver smiled and assembled the homemade receiver. "I have the frequency very much like those you see in a car radio and all I need is my watch as direction finder." MacGyver turned it on and tuned in even found the frequency. "I have it." MacGyver's watch was held close to the device and it pointed him to a direction. Sarek said. "That is close to the Romulan Border according to the watch." "Romulans." "They are Foes of the Federation and war like people who rather use technology to kill."

"Then if the Enterprise, oh no we've got to get there." "I have a way." Sarek sat in the seat. MacGyver stood up and went to the other seat. MacGyver said. "If anyone gets close to that border, then there's going to be POW's if the ship is caught."

Spock noticed a signal. Kirk went up to Spock. "What is it?" "I am getting a reading there is a shuttle craft homing in on the Enterprise." "Must be my men they killed your friends. Bring them inside." The villain said.

Sarek noticed the hanger doors opening. "They opened." "They think we're their bad guys, well can't disappoint them." "We still need to fight them."

The next day at the foundation Pete was talking with this Psychic. "So MacGyver is alright." "I can contact your friend through thoughts." "I bet you can but not now, he still has to fight those people. I wish I was there to help him."

"Well you can't."

After the shuttle craft landed two men approached it. "It's about time you killed those men."

MacGyver hid in the doorway hiding the same type of drug they used on him. Sarek too was waiting the door opened one by one the two walked in. "Where are you two?"

"Right here." MacGyver said the men looked. "How did you?" Sarek used the neck pinch as MacGyver forced the hypo on the man's skin as he became out cold. "Thanks for the hospitality men." The man tied the two men up. Sarek told him. "We have to go to the bridge." "After we get the things we need, we'll go up to sickbay." The two headed out of the shuttle craft. "You have another idea?"

"I believe I do." MacGyver told him as the two went out of the hanger deck and into the hallway not taking chances MacGyver searched for an ambush just incase. He noticed Mr. Scott. "Mr. MacGyver, Sarek." "Shh I need access to your sickbay." "Aye whatever it is that you're suffering from." He spoke in Scottish. Mr. Scott showed them the sickbay MacGyver nodded. "Thank you, get back to what you're needing to do and don't tell anyone we're here, if you do the thugs will find out too and whatever scheme they're trying to do. And our plan will be blown." "Yes sir." The man walked off smiling. MacGyver went inside Sickbay Doctor McCoy looked though he was tied up. "Mr. MacGyver." "Shhh." MacGyver pulled out his knife and untied the doctor. "What happened?" "Two men came in and jumped me decided to hold me prisoner until the captain does what he asks."

"That is to go to the Romulan Border." Sarek told the Doctor who said. "Exactly he felt that if Kirk enters he'd be arrested even worse killed."

Sarek said. "I will find what I need to stop the ship while you go with your plan." "Be careful those men mean business." "Very much." McCoy said.

Sarek walked out as MacGyver helped himself to examine the medicines and their ingredients they were the right types for his plan. The man began working with them. "Just what are you planning to do?" McCoy asked.

MacGyver said. "Well they have enough ingredients to make a smoke screen." "You can't do that, can you?"

MacGyver told him. "I can and It probably will because they have the ingredients to make a needed reaction, we're going to get that man out of there and hopefully rescue the captain and the others." "I don't know if it will work." "One thing my grandfather always told me."

"What's that?"

"Always think positive, anything is possible if you put your mind to it." MacGyver said.

The Doctor said. "Alright if it works, great." "Trust me it will, I don't know if it will but think positive." MacGyver put the ingredients inside two glass containers and sealed them hoping that two would be enough for a bridge that big. He hid the containers and headed out looking both ways. "If I remember there are two more." "They're on the bridge they don't leave their master." "They will." MacGyver told him. The man went inside the turbolift. "Bridge." The lift went to the bridge under MacGyver's command.

The villain waited as the door opened. "Well it's about time, did you get them?"

The two men was shocked about what they did find. MacGyver the Villain looked. "How did you?" "I can't tell you." the man held up the two containers. Kirk went to Spock. "How did he get out?" "I do not know."

The two men held their weapons against his head. "For someone who doesn't carry a weapon, I think we got ourselves a hostage." "Nope." MacGyver dropped the containers as they broke creating a smoke screen Uhura got up as the smoke got all over the bridge the three men was looking around it got so thick that MacGyver grabbed the two men and bonked their heads. The man said. "This is a trick." While the two men was out cold. The captain's Security officers took the Villain under guard once the smoke cleared. MacGyver asked. "Are you alright?"

Kirk said. "Thanks to you, how did you get out of the station though?" "Let's just say, I'm also a resourceful man."

The ship stopped MacGyver looked, Jim asked. "Who?" "Your guest Sarek." "So you both got out alright." "Although you have two more waiting at the station and on the shuttle craft."

Later all men was taken underguard as MacGyver stood there. "Well Captain this is a great adventure." "I'm glad you think so, Sarek told us that you really are a resourceful man in what you used to get you both out of the station and back on ship without any injuries, and in the process you saved our lives I'm more than grateful." Jim told MacGyver who said. "Well I did owe you, you saved my life and after all that unfolding I decided to return the favor."

The captain smiled. "You know MacGyver, until we can figure out how we're going to send you back, maybe you can stay on to help us. That's up to you, I know you may be able to fix our engines but then again have the problems start all over again. When we got back, our engines came off line and prompted us to try to get to a station to solve this problem. That's why."

MacGyver said. "Well I don't see why not I have all these friends you did say that there aren't repercussions." "The time frame is still on its course until we can send you back to your time frame. We'll be sure of that unless circumstances forces us to make the time travel."

The man thought and said. "I'll think about it." "Starfleet will make sure that you have what you need, even what you call Duct tape. I didn't realize that it's strong." "Depends on how you use it. I suppose I can stay a while until things get cleared up." MacGyver told the captain who smiled. "Don't worry they will." the two walked into the hallway. Kirk said. "You don't suppose you can teach me those things, this resourcefulness may come in handy." "Maybe some other time I still have a lot to learn, now about this 23rd century stuff."

"I'm sure you will. with all the resources we've got I'm sure you will."

Meanwhile in the Phoenix Foundation a man walked up. "Thornton there is no evidence that our hyperspace engine malfunctioned." "Unless someone tampered with it but I think I should try it out to see if I can find and help MacGyver, according to Starkoss he is staying."

"Isn't it kind of cruel they could fix anything." "That is not the point, what StarKoss shared is very incredible, 300 years from now the galaxy will be further explored opening a new kind of map, that is something the Phoenix Foundation has been looking into. Many worlds that he could learn himself while he is there just like our own version of Buck Rogers where the accident takes him to the 25th century and MacGyver the 23rd three hundred years into the future." Pete smiled. "And I do hope we can do time travel to find MacGyver and see if we can learn anything ourselves. He was meant to be there."

"That malfunction then was not, it was for MacGyver to experience as if someone wanted him there."

Pete nodded. "And this Alien that Starkoss mentioned I have a feeling MacGyver has made a new friend and I bet he'll be lucky just as I was to have MacGyver."

Nikki smiled. "I wish we can celebrate our mission to somehow contact MacGyver."

Sarek was learning about MacGyver through several resources as Jim walked in. "Ambassador?" "Kirk." Sarek looked at him. "Tell me what have you learned from this MacGyver, I am interested."

"Well I learned he is a decent man, and he saved our lives with some kind of intellect why are you?" "I wish to speak with him I do suspect he may have questions but what he has done has given me hope." "And us too."

Sarek rose himself up and began heading out without word to Kirk as the captain said. "This MacGyver is something else."

MacGyver was sound asleep however in his mind he was waiting for a phone call since he was so used to be woken up to an assignment as the door opened as MacGyver woke up and saw Sarek standing there. "You are awake, I hope I am not disturbing you."

MacGyver said. "Not really I was used being woke up even by a stranger."

Sarek nodded as he turned on the light and walked up to MacGyver and sat on the edge of his bed. "MacGyver I believe that you and I have many things to discuss between the two of us."

MacGyver looked at the Vulcan's seriousness. "Like what?" "What you told me when I asked you why you have not bothered to leave me behind was something I never thought I would hear from a human and you are of intellect and I have requested that I have access to your history and it very much impresses me even if the information is often confidential but you are gifted which is why you may have come here."

MacGyver said. "You mean that malfunction was meant to happen, but why the people in the 20th Century need me." "Yes it was meant to happen, there are people that need you yes and I admire how well you have done in that time what you have done demonstrated something was more than just human, you speak of peace and love. Now if you have questions ask."

The man sighed saying. "Why do I have this much of a gift more than once it almost got me killed and had most of my friends killed?"

Sarek thought and said. "Only one reason you are special how do I know, that gift would not have been given to you if you were not willing to help someone who needs such, you have helped many people in your time which was why it was given to you but as you mention you nearly got killed, why because of the same reason you were willing."

MacGyver felt better as he was in tears as he rose from the bed Sarek backed up saying. "I never opted to kill someone with it killing is not my thing, and many times I nearly killed someone." "Which you had no choice." Sarek told MacGyver who faced him. "Yeah?" "You are right in your decisions, but I will tell you that those people who created these crimes as you call them they made the choice not you. On Vulcan; if anyone ever committed acts described in your past are often put to death."

"I never thought of that but are you sure I mean, surely you spoke of peace and justice." "But there are those who do not want such a thing and it was those that got your friends killed they made the choice, not you or anyone but them. Sometimes the correct solution is sometimes the wrong solution." Sarek told MacGyver with his dark eyes. "And I will tell you that now that you have decided to stay." Sarek approached his hand towards the young man who looked at the Vulcan who showed compassion. "I do believe that you and I will become friends."

"Me friends with an ambassador?" "Yes, I favor those who do not misuse their abilities and you have become a favorite." He told Mac who thought. 'Why not another one, of course he's alien but I've begun to like him it could help me a great deal.' MacGyver moved his hand towards Sarek's and gripped his as Sarek nodded. "This symbolizes a special bond." "I never thought we'd be friends after all that we've been through, we were kidnapped and." "Yes but it was that time I have gotten to know you, I do hope that you make the wisest of decisions." Sarek stood himself up as MacGyver looked at the Vulcan Ambassador. "Ambassador?"

Sarek turned to face MacGyver as the man stood up. "Thank you, you have eased my mind."

"I hope that will help you to determine whatever destiny lies ahead of you." Sarek told him. "Keep that in mind." The Ambassador headed out as MacGyver faced the departing Vulcan as the man smiled. "This is another part of my destiny and I never knew it." He began heading out as Jim Kirk showed up. "Captain?"

Jim walked up and told MacGyver. "MacGyver, I have spoken with StarFleet Command I have been given permission to have you paired with Spock as part of my science team. Your records do show part you're very much qualified to take such a role."

MacGyver thought and asked. "Spock, are you sure?" "Of course according to your records you have excelled in more programs than most people in your time, but your major is in science and physics while you help us to learn about your environmental research and what your so called Phoenix Foundation has been involved in. Sarek was right in the fact that the Malfunction was caused by someone who wanted you here we don't know who." "I thought it could be some sabotage Murdoc is often the type that can sabotage the project knowingly that I'd be the one to test the aircraft."

Jim smiled. "Whether you know it or not it was a good one because you proved yourself to be worthy in this century and you saved the ambassador's life and ours, I never knew a man who never used a weapon of his life can take out several villains with only a few items in hand and win Sarek's trust." He held out his hand. "Would you stay and help us?"

MacGyver gave a smile. "Well it does have value and I'm here traveling through space, meeting all kinds of people and sharing my own experiences, and Spock said nothing bad happened that we know of then of course the DXS and the Phoenix Foundation has been known to keep secrets. Of course I'll stay besides this Ambassador won't be happy if I don't."

The captain said. "I wish I had your luck Sarek and I may never settle our disagreement about him changing over night but." "It's about being a father who is doing his best to raise his son right?"

Jim nodded. "Of course and good luck."

MacGyver watched the departing captain with his looks as he realized he felt much at home with these people but he had hoped that one day he'll share what he learned with his friends at the Phoenix Foundation, His adventures in space. 'Buck Rogers would have me sued for this.' MacGyver walked off down the hallway. 'I beat him all the way to the 23rd Century.'

Two hours later MacGyver met Sarek at the Transporter room as the Ambassador arrived inside with his full outfit MacGyver and Jim Kirk including Spock stood there in hand, Sarek went to MacGyver. "I was going to use you for the conference but I have decided to use what I have learned from you chances are it could end this war."

"Of course Ambassador." MacGyver said. "Will we meet again?"

Sarek's eyes glowed and he nodded. "Of course we will." He held out his hand as MacGyver took it with confidence. "After all you are a man of logic I will share with my people what I have learned during this journey. "He removed his hand and raised it splitting two fingers in a Vulcan Salute. "Live Long and Prosper Angus MacGyver."

MacGyver was annoyed as he said. "Just MacGyver I'm not crazy about that name."

Sarek cocked one eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I rather not talk about sir." The man told Sarek who nodded as MacGyver tried to copy him. "Thank you for your advise it eased my mind on these past experiences."

"I am pleased to be of help, Spock." Sarek went to his Son who looked at Sarek. "It does not matter of the fact that you are half human you are still my son."

Spock's eyebrows rose as he nodded as Sarek went to Kirk. "Kirk we will meet again but I do hope we settle our disagreements in the future." "Yes Ambassador." Later the Vulcan vanished without a trace as MacGyver was impressed with the ship's technology as the captain looked at Mac. "What do you think of our method?"

"Incredible what has developed over the years." The man looked at Jim who smiled. "Trust me there will be more where it came from." The two walked off while MacGyver pondered on many space adventures that he would be experiencing on his stay in the 23rd Century.

Author's Note. – MacGyver and Star Trek Doesn't belong to me it belongs to the people that created both series and the charactors that I have borrowed, this is sort of what if this ever happened in the MacGyver series and more adventures will follow with these characters and probably many from MacGyver's past would show up if they ever find out.


End file.
